


Tutelage

by TheSiren913



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett Mclaughlin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett teaches a class at the local community college. When a student struggles with the assignments, he decides A private tutoring session is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutelage

I bit the end of my pencil.

"-the ancient city of Babylon was in Mesopotamia, which is....."

I wasn't listening. Every moment in this class was spent memorizing the way Professor McLaughlin's arm arched as he pointed at the map on the screen at the front of the classroom, the way his pants creased against his legs when he moved, the way his eyes lit up when he talked about something he found particularly interesting. It wasn't great for my grade, but **damn** was it good for my imagination.  
Professor McLaughlin had a YouTube channel, too, one that I watched daily. My obsession with the man the rest of the world just knew as "Rhett" drove me insane.

_If only this man knew what I imagined him doing to me._

As if reading my thoughts, the professor looked my way and smiled as he talked. I removed my pencil from my teeth and quickly averted my gaze.

_Shit. Watch it!_

I glanced back up, and realized that the rest of the class was getting up, gathering their things. I swiftly began to follow suite.  
"Do you have a moment?" My chin lifted to look up at the towering man in front of me. Rhett grinned down at me.  
I attempted to calm the fluttering in my chest. "Yes, sir. What is it?"  
The rest of the class had filtered out of the classroom. Rhett motioned for me to join him at his desk at the front of the room. I sat beside it in a chair as he took a seat by his laptop.  
"You seem much too intelligent to have earned this grade." His green eyes showed a bit of disappointment. I stared at them a little too long before I answered, and I knew it. I rushed to answer. "I've, uh, I've just been doing a lot at home and uh, I need to study more, but my roommates are always so loud, and-"  
Professor McLaughlin held up a hand to silence me. "I'm sure there are all sorts of excuses, but if you want to salvage your grade, you're going to have to do some serious studying."  
I couldn't help but look at his lips as he spoke to me. As I realized what I was doing, I felt a rush of heat between my legs, and pressed them together before crossing them slowly. I was so tense I felt I may explode.  
Rhett glanced at my legs, then back up to my face, then to his desk, folding his hands and breathing deeply. "Um, well, tell you what? I have some time after class is over each day. We can review some things you haven't tested well on, and I can come up with some bonus quizzes to try and give you an opportunity to catch up."  
"Oh! Thank you!"

_Extra time with him? Hell yes!_

Rhett grinned, and I blushed furiously, stumbling a bit as I stood to grab my bag. "I'll um, I'll see you tomorrow then!"  
As I hurried out, I looked back to see Rhett smiling and shaking his head.

........................................

The following day, I spaced during class as usual, but found myself at attention when class ended.

"Here, we can go in my office." Rhett opened the door. The space was largely unadorned, with a desk and laptop, some books, and a couch. I seated myself on the couch, and got out my book, looking at some of the material he had instructed me to read. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the hair on the back of my neck began to prickle, and I became acutely aware that he was seated on the edge of his desk, watching me.

_Just act like you don't see him._

My pencil found its way between my teeth again, and I tried to ignore everything but what I was supposed to be reading. When I did glance up, the intense look on his face was staggering. His eyes bore into me, and I immediately felt my pulse begin to fly, like prey realizing the hunter is near. My skin prickled with a primal apprehension and arousal. My lips opened and closed like a fish, searching for the right words to say, but I found none. He spoke, his eyes never leaving mine.  
"You're very smart. Why do you have such a hard time in my class?"

_Because I'm too busy picturing you on top of me._

"Uh, well-"

Rhett chuckled. "Be candid with me. I've seen you staring. It doesn't take a rocket scientist."  
My cheeks burned. My humiliation overtook me, his entertainment at my expense a bit angering. It wasn't me!

_If you weren't so- and if I could focus, then- I'm not stupid- It's all your fault-_

  
"That's not fair! You walk around in your fitted pants, and your shirts, just taunting me with it, and you look at me sometimes and I don't know what to-" I stopped in alarm, realizing that my inner dialogue was now spilling from my lips. I clasped my hands over my mouth, eyes wide, dropping my pencil to the floor.  
Rhett's smile was wider than ever.

My eyes closed tightly. I was unable to articulate anything, anyway. Maybe if I pretended this wasn't happening, I'd just wake up in my bed at home. I covered my very red face with my hands.  
I jumped slightly as I felt huge hands on my wrists, gently guiding them down to my lap. My eyes opened just in time to see Rhett's face moving towards me, until his lips had found mine. His whiskers grazed my skin. I felt the softness of his lips and moaned softly before I could help myself. He smiled again and pulled back from me just enough to look into my eyes.  
"Hot for teacher, huh?" His eyes twinkled with amusement. His hands removed the book from my lap and then rested on my knees. Even crouched in front of me, he looked massive. All I could do was breathe, "Yes."  
Rhett leaned in again, this time kneeling and pulling me to him until our bodies pressed together. My body took over as all my rational thought was drowned out by my physical desire. My hips found his pelvis and rocked into him, causing him to groan. His reaction fueled me even more.

 _Oh my God, he wants me_.

I tangled my fingers in the hair that I had so longed to touch, traced the outline of the jaw I had admired so often, and felt the firm chest I had looked at so intently.

"Fuck..." Hearing him swear was an entirely new arousal. Rhett kissed down to my neck, then up to my ear, "I've been watching you, too."

I tensed with that knowledge, smiling. "I don't feel as ridiculous, then."  
Rhett just shook his head and leaned in again, "Mmm Mmm." We explored each other's mouths with our tongues, tasting each other with moans and sighs. Until it became too much to control.  
Rhett practically growled as he leaned back in order to pull my legs up across the couch. He came down on top of me, grabbing my ass, then running his hand down the length of my leg until I wrapped it around him. I ground my hips up into him, and he met my pressing with equal eagerness.  
My voice was strained as I whined, "Oh, please..."  
It was all he needed. His fingers flew as they swiftly undid the buttons of my pants, thrusting his hand down the front of my panties, rubbing me. I gasped at his apparent hunger for me. His fingers entered me, causing me to cry out. The guttural sounds he made were almost enough to make me come.  
"Rhett..." I moved to remove his pants as well, and he all too happily obliged. We sat up, and as he stood to remove his pants, I stilled him. I looked up at his face as I slowly pulled down his jeans, then his boxer briefs. My hand wrapped around his impressive cock, causing him to groan. I brought my lips to it, tasting it, before putting it into my mouth.

_I couldn't have imagined it better._

The sounds he made were incredible. Knowing I was causing that pleasure brought me such a satisfaction that I grew bolder, trying new things with my tongue, eager to please him more. I cupped his balls and grabbed around the part of the shaft I couldn't reach without gagging. I worked him until he grabbed the back of my hair and stopped me.  
"Don't make me come, I want to fuck you."  
I bit my lip and smiled. I stepped back until I sat on his desk. He grinned and stepped closer, reaching to unbutton my shirt and expose my bra. He yanked it down and freed my breasts. Then, forcefully, he spread my legs and entered me. My gasp was loud, but I couldn't think outside of what was happening in this room right now. Rhett used his hand to steady himself on the desk, but soon got his balance and touched me everywhere he could while he pounded into me.  
"Rhett, oh fuck, fuck yes!"  
The room seemed to spin as I held on to the edge of the desk for dear life. Ecstasy like I'd never known completely enveloped me, and I clenched around Rhett in my orgasm, burying my face in his shoulder. The climb down from it was just as pleasurable, and I grabbed Rhett's face to kiss him as hard as I dared. He cried out into my mouth as he came, pulling out and letting the mess fall to the floor. When he was finished, he clutched at the desk and breathed hard. The couch became our resting place as I tucked my naked form around his, and we lay there to recover.  
After a while, Rhett chuckled, "Well, I've never enjoyed tutoring THIS much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Andrea, for the idea!


End file.
